


Teach me

by Lilith_the_ancient



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi asks Yami to teach him how to kiss. Thing progress from there on. One of my first fics ever and unappologetic fluss. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> //Yami’s thoughts// /Yuugi’s thoughts/

 “How are you supposed to kiss?” asked Yuugi out of the blue.

 

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and he and Yami were killing time. Yuugi lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and Yami was sitting on it, leaning against the wall, flipping through the pages of some magazine and occasionally sipping from his drink. Well, currently he was choking in it.

 

“Wha...What did you say?” he asked when he was done coughing.

 

“I asked how you should kiss. I mean, how does it work and what does it feel like?”

 

“Why do you want to know and why are you asking me?”

 

“Well I’m a teenage boy, I’m curious,” Yuugi answered with a grin.

 

Yami sighed. How was he supposed to describe how someone should kiss? And to Yuugi of all people! To Yami he seemed too innocent to even think of that, let alone ask questions.

 

“Well, everyone kisses differently.  I’d say you start with putting your lips on your partner’s and lightly kiss them. Then you trace that person’s lips with the tip of your tongue ‘till he or she opens his mouth to you.”

 

“And then what?” Yuugi sat up a bit on the bed.

 

“Then it’s up to you. You can explore the other’s mouth slowly or more passionate, just don’t go spinning your tongue like a dryer, that’s not pleasant.”

 

Yuugi looked like he was making a mental note to himself and then continued with the questioning.

“How does it feel?”

 

“I can’t describe that! The experience is different for everyone and it depends on your partner.”

 

“Well if you can’t describe it, why don’t you show me?”

 

Yami was glad he wasn’t drinking this time, because should he have been, his cola would’ve been in Yuugi’s face right now.

 

"WHAAATTT?!?!?!?!"

 

“You heard me.  Show me how it’s done.  Please?” Yuugi sat up on his knees and looked Yami straight in the eye, using his famous ‘puppy-dog-eyes-expression’.

 

Yami, who was never able to resist that look, sat up too. “Aright, if you really want it.” He moved a bit closer to Yuugi, trying not to blush, but feeling a bit uncomfortable. He softly brushed Yuugi’s cheek and then let his hands cup his head. Yuugi instintively closed his eyes. Yami started to place butterfly kisses on his lips, which grew more wet and substantial as he proceeded.  He let the tip of his tongue dart out and moisture Yuugi’s upper lip, who granted him entrance immediately and he slid inside of his hot, wet mouth. He tasted sweet, just the way Yami imagined he would. They were both lost in the kiss for a moment, until Yami pulled back. Yuugi opened his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

 

“Hmm, that was nice.”

 

//Nice? NICE?! 5000 years of experience and all I get is _nice_?//

Hearing Yuugi laugh, Yami understood that he hadn’t shielded their mind link and that Yuugi had heard his thoughts. He blushed crimson and turned to examine the bed sheets, which, judging by the way he was staring at them, must’ve been very special.

 

“I admit, it was better than nice. It was great, but it being my first kiss, I can’t really compare it to anything.” When Yami started to draw back, Yuugi caught his wrist.

 

“Was that it? I thought you told me there were many different ways to kiss?”

 

“There are.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

 

“You mean you want me to kiss you _again_?”

 

“Yes. You showed me the nice and slow approach, now how about wet and wild?”

 

Yami blinked.  The boy just kept putting him off guard this afternoon. He didn’t recognise Yuugi at all anymore. Yet, he didn’t want to look like a wuss and decided to go along.

 

“The principle is the same, you just have to make the kiss a bit more like a battle for dominance, not too rough, though.”  He let his right hand slip behind Yuugi’s head and entwined his fingers in the three-coloured mass of hair. Then he started to kiss his lips more passionately than the first time. Yuugi was, this time, a very eager participant and soon their tongues were tangled in a wild dance.

Parting, they were both flushed and breathing hard. Seeing Yami trying to gather his thoughts, Yuugi didn’t waste a minute and went on.

 

“And where should I put my hands during the kiss?”

 

“Hmm, anywhere you like actually. Like I did,” he cupped Yuugi’s head in his hands, “or you can let your hands slip lower.” He traced his fingers over Yuugi’s bare neck and let them rest on his shoulders. Yuugi shivered at the touch.

“Or even lower.” Yami slid his right hand over Yuugi’s chest and let it rest just above his heart. Yuugi mimicked his gesture and put his own hand on Yami’s heart.

 

“Or you can put your hands on your lover’s waist,” Yami did as he said, “so you can slip them further, like this,” he said with a hoarse voice, their lips inches apart, because Yami had let his hands move further, embracing Yuugi. This time Yuugi was the first to kiss. He pressed his lips on Yami’s so sudden, that Yami gasped in surprise. That granted Yuugi the access he needed and he let his tongue slip between the now familiar lips. His hand moved higher to wrap around Yami’s neck and pull him even closer.

 

Yami’s hands were drawing slow circles all over his back and his lips moved on to kiss his face. When they moved lower and started to leave a wet trace on his neck, Yuugi moaned and let himself down on his back, pulling Yami on top. At that point Yami finally managed to gather his wits and pulled away.  His hair was peaking in all directions, even worse than usual, and he looked flustered and confused.

 

“I’m sorry, I got a bit carried away.” 

 

He started to sit up, with the intention to get off the bed, but Yuugi grabbed his wrist again.

 

“Yami?”

Yami froze.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Yami smiled, “Of course I love you. You’re my soul mate and my best friend.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. I… I mean, in a sexual way. I think I’m falling in love with you… and I think you return my feelings. Am I wrong?”

 

“You… I...no,” Yami was struggling with his words. “I mean you’re not wrong. I just didn’t expect you... I… How did you know?”

 

“You’re my Yami, I can sense your feelings,… and besides, I kinda hoped for it.” Yuugi blushed slightly. 

 

“I’ve never thought you’d return my feelings, so I just kept them secret. I didn’t want to upset you.”

 

“You wouldn’t have. I’m not as innocent as you think.”  To put his words into action, Yuugi pulled at Yami’s wrist to let him lay back next to him. Then he started to place soft kisses all over his face.  When he pulled away he was touched by the way Yami was looking at him, his eyes shining with emotion.

 

“I’m maybe not that experienced, but I hope I’ll learn. And I want you to teach me. Everything,” Yuugi said with passion he never thought he had inside, suddenly forgetting all about his shyness.

“I’ve waited way too long, but now I’m tired of waiting. I love you and I want to be with you… at least, if you still want me?”

 

“Of course I do! But are you really sure about this? I mean, it’s a big decision,” Yami asked, a bit worried.

 

“I’m totally positive. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” Then Yuugi paused and blushed, turning away to cast down his gaze, he whispered: “Just be careful with me.”

Yami took his chin between his fingers and turned his hikari to face him.

 

“I could never ever hurt you.”

 

“I trust you,” saying that Yuugi leaned forward and once again captured Yami’s lips in a slow, exploring kiss.

Yami drew even closer to him and let his hands unbutton the first three fastenings of Yuugi’s shirt, he then bent to place a kiss on the triangle of soft, pale flesh that was exposed. Yuugi was making little pleasure-sounds and pulling his arms tighter around Yami’s back, as he kept kissing and nibbling on the sensitive spots of his throat.  When he pushed his hands under Yami’s t-shirt, the pharaoh suddenly stopped kissing him.

 

“Wait, what if someone comes in? The door is not even fully closed, let alone locked.”

 

“No one will come in,” reassured Yuugi. “Grandpa is at some sort of auction or fair, I’m not sure, and he won’t be back until tonight. I told our friends that I had … other plans today, so you won’t hear from them either.”

 

Yami looked unbelieving at Yuugi. “Have you planned this?!”

 

Yuugi shrugged and smiled. “Maybe a little.” Then he urged Yami to lie down again, but before he did that, Yami pulled his black t-shirt off and tossed it in a corner. When he turned back, Yuugi was looking at him with a burning gaze.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve just realized that I’ve never seen you shirtless before.”

 

“Really? And do you like what you see?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Yami did look good shirt-less. His skin was a shade darker than Yuugi’s and bore a promise of tight muscles underneath. Yuugi let his hands explore the soft surface that was Yami’s chest and reaching his nipples he first let his nails draw careful circles around them, then let them roll between his fingers. Yami let out a groan and caught his hands.

 

“Don’t torture me. I can’t hold back this way.”

 

Yuugi smirked. “I don’t want you to hold back. I want everything you have to give me.” With that, he pulled Yami back on top of him, who now struggled with the remaining buttons of his shirt. Finished, he let it slip off Yuugi’s shoulders and drank in the sight before him. He’d dreamed about this for so long and now it was really happening. The boy beneath him was the most important person in his life. His friend, his soul mate and now, at last, his lover.

 

Yami leaned down and started to kiss the pale chest, giving much attention to the twin numbs, circling them with his tongue and softly biting down, eliciting a throaty moan from his hikari. When he was done, Yuugi was thrashing under him in desperate need of friction. He put his hands on Yuugi’s hips and pushed them down gently, holding them in place, while he leaned back down to continue his assault, this time on his lover’s stomach. Yuugi’s hand was clenching and unclenching in the pharaoh’s hair and when Yami flicked the tip of his tongue into his bellybutton, he gave it a rather painful tug. Yami untangled the fingers from his hair and entwined them with his own, planting a soft kiss on the knuckles.

When Yuugi let out a frustrated groan, his hands moved down, to unbutton Yuugi’s fly. Then he carefully pulled his pants off and dumped them on the floor. He stayed up for a moment to check out the body beneath him. Yuugi opened his eyes, missing the contact.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No nothing. Everything’s just perfect.” Yami gave him a little smile. Lying there, almost naked, Yuugi felt a bit awkward. He didn’t know what Yami was thinking and his face didn’t betray his feelings.

 

/A penny for your thoughts./

 

 “You are so beautiful. That’s what I was thinking.” Yuugi blushed at that. Nobody ever called him beautiful. Did Yami mean that?

 

“You really think so?”

 

Yuugi’s body was on fire, he felt as if he would explode or die, it was better than anything he’d felt before. He’d dreamed about doing this with Yami, but he never thought it would be this good.

 

/Yami, please! I can’t take it anymore!/

 

He was glad they could communicate this way, because he didn’t trust his voice right now.

Yami chuckled, with his lips still on Yuugi’s skin, the vibration sending a shiver through his whole body, but he did allow Yuugi the much needed friction by slowly sliding up his body and grinding his hips against Yuugi’s. They both gasped at the sensation and Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami, pushing himself as close as he could get to him. They were kissing again and Yuugi started to fumble with Yami’s buttons, which didn’t go very easy, because his hands were shaking, both from excitement and nervousness.  Yami helped him and then quickly discarded his remaining clothes. Now it was Yuugi’s turn to admire his lover, he didn’t get much time, though, because Yami lay back on top of him and his hands moved down.

 

Yuugi let out a passionate cry, when hot fingers sneaked inside his boxers and wrapped around his aching member and started to, slowly, but firmly pump him to full hardness. He felt like he would melt under his yami’s touch.

 

//That’s it, let go. I want to hear you enjoy this//

 

But instead of calling out to him, Yuugi pushed weakly against his chest.

 

/No, Yami please stop/

 

The pharaoh froze immediately.

 

//What’s wrong love, have I hurt you?//

 

Yuugi was panting hard trying to calm himself down a bit.

“No… that’s not it. I just… I almost ...”

 

“Came?”

 

“Yes,” the smaller boy said, his cheeks flushed.

 

“Well that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Yami was amused at his reaction.

 

“No… yes. I mean it is a good thing, but it’s not what I want. I want it all,” he blushed crimson now. “I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Yami’s eyes widened, but he soon regained his control.

 

“You sure?” Then he remembered something. “Wait, we can’t. I don’t have…”

 

“Second drawer,” Yuugi stated calmly.  Yami arched one elegant brow, intrigued, and reached for the cupboard. Opening it, he nearly fell off the bed in shock. In the drawer lay a pack of condoms and lube.

 

“You really _did_ plan this, didn’t you?” He sat there for a moment, stunned, until Yuugi pulled at his arm, still very eager to continue. Yami shook his head in disbelief and then, with a smile he reached for the small tube. Feeling Yuugi’s warm body under him, the pharaoh let out a soft moan. Cooling himself down was no longer an option, so he looked questioning at his hikari and after receiving a firm nod, he pulled his boxers off and coated his fingers with the slick substance. Yuugi squirmed under him as he circled his entrance.

 

//Listen to me aibou. This can hurt a bit the first time. So I need you to relax. I’ll make it feel good eventually. I promise.//

 

Then he leaned down and planted a feathery light kiss on Yuugi’s lips.

 

/Just get on with it Yami! Stop torturing me/, came the heated reply.

 

When the first finger slid inside him, Yuugi gasped at the strange sensation. It wasn’t really pleasurable, but it wasn’t pain either, just something he needed to get used to. He fisted the sheets as the next finger joined the first. It was getting worse and he was about to say that, when Yami crooked one of his fingers and hit a spot deep inside him. Yuugi cried out as hot passion burned through his body. Nothing he had ever experienced had been this good, nothing even came close. He arched his back to meet the fingers again.

 

“This feels so good,” he moaned.

 

Then the fingers suddenly withdrew and he whimpered in protest.

 

//shhh, it’s ok. You need to have more patience.//

 

 Yami positioned himself at Yuugi’s entrance and with a slow push he slid inside. He groaned at the tightness that almost undid him and waited a moment, letting Yuugi adjust. Feeling him relax, Yami started to rock carefully inside him, until his hikari urged him to move faster. He built up a steady, slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again, aiming for Yuugi’s sweet spot.

 

The smaller boy soon needed more and started to push up against him. Feeling his release approach, he slipped his hand between their bodies and begun to stroke Yuugi’s erection in time with his thrusts. Yuugi keened in pleasure at the dual assault.

 

“Oh. God.”

 

//Pharaoh will do, thank you// came the sarcastic reply.

 

Yuugi wanted to give him a glare, but at that precise moment Yami slammed against his prostate again and he felt his orgasm crash through his body so he could only gasp in total ecstasy.  As Yuugi’s inner muscles clenched around him, Yami was taken over the edge too. He called his lover’s name and collapsed next to him.

 

Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari and pulled the blanket over their rapidly cooling bodies.

 

//I love you, aibou. I can’t say that enough.//

 

Yuugi nuzzled closer to his other half, laying his head on the pharaoh’s chest.

//I know. I love you too.//

 

They lay like this for some time, when Yuugi felt, rather than heard, Yami snicker. He looked up at him questioning.

“What?”

 

“It’s just that,… I really can’t imagine you standing in a drugstore, asking for condoms, let alone lube.”

 

“Well I, I didn’t really buy them,” he blushed and averted his gaze, “I kinda , ahum, ‘borrowed’ them from Jounouchi, without him actually knowing.”

 

Yami burst out in laughter and soon Yuugi followed.


End file.
